


A Wolf's Eyes

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, M/M, Soul Bond, Werewolf!Harry, Werewolves, there's some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He heard a low growl from behind him and he slowly turned around, only to be met by what had to be the most terrifying creature Liam had ever seen. It was standing in front of him, crouched down, poised to attack. It's teeth were bared, and Liam noticed how they were sharp enough to easily rip his throat out in one bite.</em><br/> </p><p>Harry has successfully hidden the fact that he's a werewolf from his bandmates for five years. And then Liam walks in on him in his wolf form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for a bit...
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Harry's always been careful. So, so careful about the moon cycles and when he changed and where he was when he changed. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he'd hate himself if he let that happen. He'd always been at his home or he'd escaped to a nearby wooded area when he was on tour to change. He always had enough time to get away from everyone when he felt the change coming on, it took half an hour after the moon rose for him to start changing.

He'd made a mistake this full moon though. He'd let it slip from his mind that it was the full moon and near the end of the concert, he started feeling the moon's effect. It was the last song of the set and he felt charged up, the moon beams giving him strength and energy. He knew he had about half an hour before he'd change, so he got through the last song with the boys and the moment the song was over he was sprinting off stage.

He grabbed his things quickly and raced out to one of the cars to take them back to the hotel. He opened his phone and looked for the nearest wooded area he could get to. Even if he'd been changed, he wouldn't be able to get there in under half an hour. Harry thought, trying to figure out the safest place for him to turn. The only place he could think of was his hotel room. He'd most likely destroy everything in the room, but that was better than accidentally killing someone.

As soon as the car stopped in front of the hotel, he raced up to his room, skipping the elevator and running up the stairs to the boys' floor. He reached into his pocket to grab his room key as he reached his room when he felt the change begin. He hissed from the pain as he felt his bones start to shift and he hurried to unlock the door and let himself in. He dropped his things and waited for the change to finish.

 

Liam, Louis, and Niall had noticed Harry's strange behavior after the concert had ended. Normally he'd wait around with the others for a little bit to wait for the fans to clear out before leaving the venue, but this time, he sprinted out of the venue, not even saying a word to the others. Liam was actually a little worried about him, he hadn't exactly looked all that great when he'd left. Maybe that was why he left, because he felt ill...

After about an hour, the fans were all cleared out and the boys left the venue. Liam wanted to get back to the hotel to check on Harry, just to make sure he was alright.

They got to the hotel and took the elevator up to their floor and when the doors opened, they were immediately met with a loud howl. They exchanged looks and all headed towards Harry's room. Liam had Harry's spare key at this hotel, so he took it out and got ready to unlock the door when he heard a loud crash come from inside.

"What the hell is he doing?" Louis asked. Liam glanced back at Louis and shrugged.

"Don't know," he said, "I'll go inside first okay? Wait out here." He unlocked the door and opened it, slipping in quickly, his back turned towards the room, and closing the door again. He heard a low growl from behind him and he slowly turned around, only to be met by what had to be the most terrifying creature Liam had ever seen. It was standing in front of him, crouched down, poised to attack. It's teeth were bared, and Liam noticed how they were sharp enough to easily rip his throat out in one bite.

Liam was frozen in fear.

The beast just stared at Liam though. It didn't attack, it didn't move from its defensive position, it didn't move at all. Liam looked into its eyes and saw that they were gold. The creature looked back and a look that looked an awful lot like recognition came to the creature's face. It backed away a little, sitting down much like a dog and Liam watched as its eyes turned from gold to green.

And Liam recognized that shade of green, it was the same color as Harry's eyes. Liam took in the creature's appearance once more, now that it wasn't about to kill him. The fur was the same shade of brown as Harry's hair. It seemed impossible to Liam, but...

"Harry?"

The creature immediately lost its terrifying demeanor when it jumped to the side, bowing down and wagging its tail. Looking just like, an excited dog. It barked and nodded it's head. Liam had to be sure though... He took a cautious step forward.

"Harry?" The creature definitely nodded this time. Liam let out a laugh and Harry sat back down, "What... what happened?" Harry cocked his head to the side and whined. Duh, he couldn't talk.

"Liam?" Louis called from outside, "Is he okay?" Harry took a defensive position again, his eyes turning gold and he growled at the door. He looked terrifying again.

"Harry..." Liam said, "It's just Louis." Harry growled again. Okay, clearly that didn't matter to Harry. To him, he was being threatened. Okay...

"Louis, Niall, he's fine," Liam said.

"Okay," Niall called, "Then let us in." The door handle shook and Harry growled again.

"Can't," Liam said, "I- We'll explain tomorrow, okay?" It was quiet, before...

"Alright," Louis sighed, "But I'm expecting a good explanation." Liam snorted and at hearing that, Harry looked at Liam, his eyes back to green. He was calm again.

"Trust me," Liam called, "It's a good one." He hears their footsteps as they walk away and Liam lets out a breath. He grabs the "Do Not Disturb" sign from the back of the door and carefully and quickly slips it onto the outside handle before shutting the door again. He looks at Harry and he sees Harry turning around on the floor, like a dog trying to find a place to lay down. Liam smiles, feeling fondness for the dog-boy. ... Okay this was just weird.

"So..." Liam starts, not exactly knowing what to do. His best mate was a... werewolf? Yeah, probably werewolf. He walked over to the window and looked at the moon.

Full. Yep, werewolf.

He didn't want to leave Harry alone, but he was slightly scared Harry might turn on him while he was still a wolf. He turnEd back around to see Harry standing in front of him, looking at him. Liam froze again. Harry walked up to Liam and started sniffing him. Liam waited.

Harry stopped sniffing and nudged Liam's leg with his snout, pushing him towards the bed. Liam walked over to the very much destroyed bed and sat down. Harry jumped up on the bed and turned around a few times before lying down. Harry whined and his tail whipped around, patting the space on the bed next to him. Liam got the memo and lay down next to Harry, his legs just next to Harry's nose.

Harry shifted so that he was cuddling up next to Liam's legs. Within a few moments, Liam heard Harry snoring and Liam assumed that he'd fallen asleep.

 

When Harry woke, he noticed someone's leg in front of him. He panicked and scrambled off and away from the bed. Oh god had he hurt someone!? Shit, he looked down at himself and he was human again. A very naked human, but human.

"Haz?" Shit. Oh god had he hurt Liam?!? Fuck, fuck, fuck...

"Harry?" Liam sat up in bed and looked over at Harry. He looked over at him, his eyes wandering down before quickly looking back up at Harry's face, "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked frantically, "Shit, did I hurt you? Liam I'm so sorry I-"

"Hey," Liam interrupted, getting off the bed and walking over to Harry, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry flinched, but started to relax at Liam's touch, "I'm not hurt, okay? You didn't hurt me." Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek, but he was relieved. He hadn't hurt Liam, he hadn't hurt anyone. But why was Liam...?

"Liam, why are you in here?" Harry asked. Liam smiled.

"The boys and I were worried about you, you just ran off after the concert and when we got here we heard crashing from your room and we wanted to make sure you were alright. I had your spare key and I unlocked the door and... there you were." Harry let out some noise that sounded something between a huff and a laugh.

"Fucking hell Liam, I could have killed you." Liam smiled.

"Well, you didn't. I am very much alive." Harry smiled back at him and then looked around. The room was a mess, the bed shredded to pieces and any breakables that had been in the room were shattered. There were even scratches all along the walls and some on the door. Harry's smiled faded.

"Wow, I really did a number on this room." Liam looked around and nodded.

"Yeah, but at least we can afford to have it fixed." Liam let his hands fall from Harry's shoulders and Harry walked not the room, looking for his things. If he remembered correctly, he'd shoved all of his things into a closet just before he lost control of himself. He opened the closet door and there were his things. He bent over to find new clothes and changed quickly.

"We kinda owe Louis and Niall an explanation." Harry grimaced and sighed.

"Did they see anything?"

"They were outside the room and I didn't let them in, so no, I don't think they did. You growled at Louis though." Harry's eyes widened and Liam explained, "Your eyes had just gone from gold to green and Louis asked if you were okay and you went back into a defensive stance." Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Wait, my eyes went back to normal?" Liam nodded.

"Yeah. You seemed to kinda recognize me and your eyes changed. Why? Is that not normal?" Harry snorted.

"What part of this seems normal to you Liam? I'm a werewolf." Liam smiled.

"I suppose you're right," he said, "Listen, I'm gonna go back to my room and change before I get Louis and Niall up. You want me to bring them here? Or we could meet up at breakfast and you could explain it there?"

"I'll explain at breakfast," Harry answered. Liam nodded and left the room. Harry let out a sigh, relieved Liam hadn't pressed further about whether his eyes changing color was normal. Because it wasn't. If anyone came across him while he was changed, he attacked them. He winced, remembering the only time that had happened. Thankfully, no one had died, but they were turned into werewolves. It was a miracle they forgave him for what he'd done to them.

But no, eyes changing while a werewolf was turned wasn't normal. The only instance of that happening... no, it couldn't be that.

Harry grabbed his phone and his room key and headed down to the breakfast area. Thankfully there weren't too many people around, so Harry didn't have to worry about being spotted by fans.

He was always starving after a full moon, something about not letting his wolf form eat what it wanted during the change made him hungry after he'd changed back. He grabbed a plate and loaded it with food and had sat down by the time the other three arrived.

"Hungry Harry?" Niall teased. Harry shrugged and turned his attention to his food. It was only now just hitting him that he'd be telling them his secret. Liam seemed like he was okay with it, but Harry was scared how Louis and Niall would react. He ate in silence until the other sat down at the same table with their food, Louis and Niall across the table from him, Liam right next to him

"Okay, you wanna explain what happened last night?" Louis asked. Harry felt like he was going to panic, when Liam put a hand on his shoulder again. He calmed immediately and took a deep breath.

"I've been hiding this... condition from you boys ever since we met," Harry started. Louis furrowed his eyebrow.

"Condition?" he repeated, "You're not sick are you?" Harry shook his head.

"No, not sick." Harry looked at Liam and he nodded.

"Keep going Haz," he encouraged. Harry swallowed. Okay...

"I'm a werewolf." There was a beat of silence before Niall snorted and Louis glared at Harry.

"Ha ha, very funny, no seriously, what's going on?" Harry frowned and shrunk back in his seat. Liam felt defensive, Harry looked like he was about to cry.

"Shut up," Liam scolded. He put his arm around Harry and Harry leaned into him for comfort. Louis looked at their exchange. He and Liam were basically partners in crime, they pulled pranks all the time. He knew when Liam was trying to pull something, and he wasn't this time.

"You're serious?" Louis asked, "Like, you're not bullshitting us?" Liam and Harry shook their heads.

"He's being completely serious," Liam said, "I saw for myself last night."

"Saw for- he was a wolf last night?" Louis said, "You could've been killed! You went in there alone!" Harry whined and something told Louis that was a sensitive subject for him.

"Yeah well, I wasn't."

"How'd you turn?" Niall asked. He was leaning on the table, looking completely intrigued by the fact that his bandmate was a werewolf.

"When I was little, I went into the woods by my house at night, on a dare from Gemma," Harry said, "I went in kinda far and I felt a sharp pain on my leg and the next thing I knew, I was back at home, laying on the kitchen floor, my mum and Gemma passed out next to me. They had bites on their arms." Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "We had no idea what happened for a month, until we turned again. Then I put two and two together. I was bit by a werewolf and when I'd gone home, I'd changed my mum and Gemma as well." Liam winced, knowing Harry, he'd probably blamed himself for changing his family, probably still did.

"It's only on the full moon right?" Louis asked, changing the subject, "You only change on the full moon?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah."

"How come we didn't notice before?" Niall wondered. Harry shrugged.

"I was careful about it. I didn't want to hurt anyone again, so I always left during the full moon."

"What happened last night then?"

"I guess I just wasn't careful enough. I didn't notice the full moon until the end of the concert." Harry said, "The hotel room was the only place I could think of, there weren't any woods nearby for me to go to." Niall snorted.

"Oh geez, what's the state of the room?" Harry cracked a smile, still leaning on Liam.

"It's a disaster zone."

"At least we can use the pop star excuse," Louis said, smiling.

"So, you're not mad I kept this from you?" Harry asked. The other three shook their heads.

"Not at all Haz," Niall said, reaching over to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry playfully bit the air next to Niall's arm.

"I'm pretty sure you've bit some of us while we were messing around," Louis said, "The bite only turns someone when you're in your wolf form I'm assuming?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Don't worry, as long as you stay away from me while I'm changed, you'll be safe."

Alberto came into the room the boys were in and told them to finish eating so they could leave for the next city. They scarfed down their food and went back to their rooms to pack. Harry apologized to the people at the desk for the state of the room, saying he'd pay for all the damages. They all got onto the bus and headed to the next city.

 

Having told the boys his secret, Harry was free to be himself more. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding back wolf instincts while he was still human. He now saw the boys as his pack, and he was the alpha.

The next time the full moon came around, they were back in the UK. Harry was in his house, waiting for the change to begin, when there was a knock on the door. Harry went over to the door and opened the door to see who it was.

"Liam?" Harry said, surprised. The boys knew that he was turning that night, he'd told them to not visit him. Liam smiled and stepped into the house.

"Hey Haz," he said. Harry closed the door.

"I told you not to come over." Liam turned towards Harry.

"I was there last time," Liam said, "It'll be fine." Harry gritted his teeth, starting to feel the change begin.

"Liam-" Harry bent over, resting his hands on his knees. Liam came over to him and knelt in front of him.

"I'll be fine," Liam said, "You won't hurt me."

"You don't-" Harry gasped from the pain of his bones shifting, "You don't know that."

"You didn't hurt me last time," Liam said, "I know you won't hurt me this time." Pause. "You don't have to go through this alone." Harry met Liam's eyes and could just tell that Liam wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Harry let out a pained sound as he sunk to his knees. Liam watched as Harry changed into the wolf.

 

Harry woke up again, naked and lying in the middle of his living room. He looked around, remembering Liam was in his house when he changed, but he didn't see him. He got up and walked around the house, not able to find Liam until he reached the kitchen. Liam was in front of the stove, making breakfast. Harry cleared his throat and Liam turned to look at him, he smiled.

"G'morning Haz," Liam said, "Figured I'd make some breakfast." Harry smiled, "Go get dressed, Louis and Niall will be over in a little while."

Harry ran up the stairs to get dressed and came back down in record time. Liam's made eggs, toast, and bacon and once he'd finished making the food, Harry piled his plate high and started eating. Liam watched him, smiling.

"You get really hungry after full moons, don't you?" Liam asked. Harry nodded.

"You know, I just remembered," Liam said, "You never explained why your eyes changed when I came into the room." Harry put his fork down and finished chewing what was in his mouth before he answered.

"Okay," Harry started, "Umm, don't freak when I tell you, okay?" Liam rolled his eyes.

"If I was going to freak, I would've done it when I first saw you in your wolf form," Liam said, "I won't freak." Harry sighed.

"Okay, so. My eyes changing from gold to my normal color means I came back to myself. My wolf mind gave way for my human mind to make the decisions." Liam nodded. "That doesn't happen normally. The wolf mind is really strong, it doesn't give way to much."

"So why did it?" Liam asked.

"There's this theory I've heard, that when a werewolf is met by their human, umm, mate, the human mind takes over, so the wolf doesn't hurt them." Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mate?"

"Like, soulmate I guess would be the best way to put it?" Liam stared at him.

"But- wait, so..."

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I'm your- we're..."

"Soulmates." Liam blinked a bit before leaning back in his chair. They waited in silence for a while. Harry started eating again, letting what he'd just told Liam to sink in. Harry finished eating and took his dishes to the sink and started washing them. He'd just finished when he felt a tap on his arm. He turned around to see Liam standing in front of him. Liam looked at Harry, biting his lip like he was contemplating something. Harry waited.

Liam surged forward and kissed Harry.

Harry froze. He hadn't been expecting that.

He was frozen for a bit before he kissed back. Liam smiled into the kiss before they broke it.

"If I'm being honest with myself, I've always had feelings for you," Liam said, his arms resting around Harry's neck. Harry smiled. He'd known he'd had feelings for Liam for a while now, but he'd only just accepted that when he embraced his wolf.

"Well that's good," Harry said, "because if I'm being honest with myself, I feel the same." Liam smiled more and kissed Harry again. They kissed until Harry nipped at Liam's lip. Liam laughed a little as Harry kissed from Liam's lips to his cheek, down his neck until he was kissing where Liam's neck and shoulder met.

"Do you know what soul bonding is?" Harry asked, his voice deeper than usual, nuzzling his nose into Liam's neck. Liam shook his head.

"No, what is It?"

"When werewolves find their soulmates, they create a bond with them," Harry said, "The bond ties them together forever. It's the strongest bond you can have with anyone."

"Yeah?" Harry hummed.

"Mhmm, the werewolf bites their soulmate's skin, marking them as theirs forever." Liam heard the unspoken question.

"Do it." Harry bit into the skin he'd been nuzzling into. Liam gasped, both from pain and pleasure.

Harry bit hard, breaking the skin and tasting the blood in his mouth. He immediately felt different, connected to Liam. He knew Liam's emotions, knew every ache and pain, felt his heartbeat. He licked over the wound, cleaning whatever blood he could from Liam's neck. Harry took Liam's hand in his and guided it over the bite. He looked at Liam and their eyes met. Liam smiled and Harry smiled back.

"I should get you something for that," Harry said. Liam nodded, keeping his hand over the bite. They went into the bathroom and Harry found his first aid kit. He cleaned the wound more, and taped a bandage over it. It would heal in a few days, leaving a scar that would mark Liam as his. Harry heard the front door open.

"Hey wolfie! Where are you?" Harry snorted and shook his head as Liam laughed.

"Wash your hands and meet me downstairs," Harry said. Liam nodded and leant in to kiss Harry. Harry smiled into the kiss before he headed downstairs. Louis and Niall were sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"At least you didn't destroy your furniture," Louis said.

"Nah, Liam was here," Harry said, "He wouldn't let me." Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Liam's here?" Harry nodded. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, cleaning up."

"Cleaning up?"

Liam bounced down the stairs and Louis and Niall looked over at him. In a second Louis was up and pinning Harry to the ground, his arm to Harry's throat.

"Did you hurt him?"

"Louis!"

"Why is there blood on his shirt!? Why's he bandaged up!?"

"We bonded!" Louis looked over at Liam, who looked startled. Niall was just standing in front of the couch, looking from Louis and Harry to Liam and at the blood on his shirt. Louis sat up, taking his arm away from Harry's throat but still pinning him to the ground.

"Bonded?"

"It's a wolf thing," Harry explained, "Werewolves can find their soulmates while they're in their wolf form. Their human mind takes over their wolf mind and the human protects their soulmate from the wolf."

"Wait... so..."

"Liam's my soulmate, and I'm his." Harry said. Louis stared at Harry before getting off of him. He helped Harry stand up.

"Uhh, sorry 'bout that..."

"No problem," Harry said, "You were just trying to protect Liam. I can understand that." Liam blushed and Louis groaned.

"Oh god is this how you two are going to be like from now on?" Niall laughed. Harry motioned for Liam to come over to him and he took Liam's hand in his before gently leaning on him.

"Probably." Harry said. Louis groaned again but Harry ignored him. He had his mate now. And he felt... complete.


End file.
